The New Old Basics, Part 1
Synopsis Miguel Tennyson, now 16, must continue pursuing bad guys along with his brand new gamatrix. With Clepron still on his side, the two discover 'Under City', an alien city under the ground. Plot A large explosion occurs in the middle of the city at the very large bank in the East Side of downtown. A large smoke ball released a silhoutte of a figure holding a large amount of cash in one large container. The figure appeared out of the smoke and appeared to be Splot and he was escaping from the large scene. "HAHA! You blunderheads will never get me!" shouted Splot. Just then a large wire sprung around Splot's ankle and made him trip. Clepron appeared from the point of origin of the rope, on top of a billboard, and swooped down to retrieve it. Mig then came around out of the smoke and saw Splot. "Crazy old self, huh?" he asked. He picked up the money container that was see-through. "What kind of 'villain' are you anyways? Stealing money, really?" asked Clepron. Splot grabbed the container of money with a grabble and blasted a missile at the building next to Mig and Clepron and the rubble began falling down. "GET HIM!" shouted Clepron. He ran away from the rubble and ran after Splot. Mig then began sprinting and avoided all the rubble barely. Mig then starred at his gamatrix and pressed it and he dialed through the small holograms. "Come on, gotta catch that skunkbucket," he said. He then slapped it down and became Spiker. He crawled after Splot and saw that he was getting faster and faster away from him. Spiker deciced and to jump on the walls and walk wall from wall to catch him surprisingly. "LOSERRRSSS!!!" announced Splot, laughing in victory. "I don't think we are the losers," said Spiker. He jumped down on top of Splot and kicked the container of money into Clepron's hands. Later on, the plumbers came and brought Splot to jail and flew away in their big ship. Just then Mig noticed a grey piece of paper on the ground. "Hey look at this," he said to Clepron. The two read it and saw directions towards a secret area in the woods. "Weird...," said Clepron. "I say we go here, obviously Splot was trying to get here," said Mig. He dialed up Warpspeed and slapped his hologram down and turned around and sped towards the location but smashed head-first into a large cement steel truck. He fell down on the ground and turned back and began rubbing his red forehead. "Good job there, hero," said Clepron in a sarcastic tone. The two began walking out of the city, after Mig's head felt better and eased up. Just then a figure was watching them from on top of a building through binoculars and smiled menacingly. Just then the figure got out a large missile launcher and blasted it into the air but it was no ordinary missile, it was blinking yellow and slowing swirling around and pulsating as well. Mig and Clepron began leaving the city when the pulsating missile began making a loud beeping noise. "Do you hear that?" asked Mig. "Yes...wait a minute...DUCK NOW!" shouted Clepron. He and Mig both ducked and the missile then blasted the ground in front of them and made both of them fly into the thick air. "WHOAAA!!!" shouted Mig. He landed on the ground in a summersault fashion and hit the ground while Clepron was an entire 3 blocks away from Mig. Just then Mig looked up in the air and saw 5 more missiles floating and all went towards Clepron's location. "Uh oh," Mig said. He began running towards Clepron and dialed up Four Arms and transformed into a new alien instead, Magmageddon. He slowed down and stared at himself. "Whoa, who is THIS guy?" asked Mig. He continued running anyways and saw Clepron and the missiles. "Clepron!!" he shouted. He blasted fire at the missiles and they all just flew threw the fire with some minor burn marks. "Ughhhh," said Magmageddon. He continued running with Clepron and then shot meteors blasts at the missiles and they all exploded. "Hmmm, I have a plan," he said. He then blasted lava ash into the air from his mouth and the missiles all turned around and followed it and exploded. Magmageddon turned back into Mig and the two stared at each other. "What the heck was all that about?" asked Clepron. "Heck if I know. I guess whatever is in that forest does not want us there....we should continue on," said Mig. The two walked past all the craters and smoke and walked into the forest, which was extremely dark at night. Mig and Clepron both stopped at a two-way path and looked around. "The left one," said Clepron. "I don't think so....," said Mig. "What, you scared?" asked Clepron. "No you fool," said Mig. "Then let's go through this one," said Clepron. The two slowly crept into the second pathway and couldn't see a thing. "Are you sure this place is SAFE?" asked Mig, looking around and couldn't see a single thing in the darkness. "I'm positive, now lay low. I remember seeing him right over there early," said Clepron. Mig and him continued walking throught he thick tunnel in the woods. Mig then tripped on something and feel down a long way. "AHHHHHH!!!!!" he screamed. Clepron decided to jump down the unknown hole and ended up in a large base/fort area along with Mig. "What the HECK?" he asked, surprised how a random base is inside a drainage tunnel. "Ok that's it! I at least have to see something," said Mig. He ran down the little junkpile he was located on top of. He ran down a large steel flooring and dialed up Heatblast. "Come on work this time!" he shouted. He slapped it down and ended up transforming into Terrapin instead. "Terraspin? Awwww man!" Mig shouted as he then tripped on grease and fell down. "Come on dude," said Clepron. He lifted Terraspin up and the two walked around and then saw a door. They both walked in and Mig turned back to himself, due to the short timer of the gamatrix. They both looked around and Mig flipped on a light switch and the room began moving around. Just then green lights began flashing around and then the room stood still. The wall on the other side of the door opened up and Mig and Clepron were both left stunned. A gigantic alien city was revealed to the two. "Oh, my, gosh," said Clepron. The two walked around and saw all alien markets and aliens roaming around everywhere. Just then inside a large tunnel for the transportation system, a train was driving by and then it came to a hault. "Um, we appear to have a sudden hault going on so please remain seated," said the train driver. Just then the train began shaking around and getting rocky. The walls then ripped off the train and Tyere and he's 3 lackies were right there. "Hello there. Get out," he said, putting a large bomb on the train. "Now," he demanded. To be Continued.......... Characters *Miguel Tennyson *Clepron Stargo Villains *Splot *Romatron *Tyere *Ramoid *Freddie *Fish Slug Aliens Used *Spiker (first re-appearence) *Warpspeed (first re-appearence; brief) *Magmageddon (first appearence; accidental; selected alien was Four Arms) *Terraspin (first re-appearence; accidental; selected alien was Heatblast) Trivia *This is the first confirmed episode of Mig 10: Gamaverse. *Mig and Clepron return in Gamaverse. *Warpspeed makes his re-appearence since Mig 10. **An error occured with it saying that Fasttrack had appeared, which he had not and now that error is fixed. *Spiker debuts in Gamaverse for his re-appearence. **Spiker is the first alien used in Gamaverse as well. *Magameddon debuts in Gamaverse. *Terraspin returns in Gamaverse. *Tyere, Romatron, Ramoid, Fish Slug, and Freddie debut in the series. Category:Series Premieres Category:Episodes Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:Mig 10: Gamaverse Category:Series Premieres Category:Migster7